


In Your Time

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Tragedy, Bottom Huening Kai, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possesive Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun Kak Soobin, Kai sayang kakak." Ucap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.Tentang sikap dan cintanya pada seseorang bernama Huening Kai Kamal terasa seperti abu-abu di atas biru. Kelabu.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk leader kita yang tahunnya sedang berulang. Selamat ulang tahun, Choi Soobin!
> 
> ㅡhighly recommended to play: In Your Time (Lee Suhyun)

Rahang Soobin mengeras. Di depannya, pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ia tatap tajam.

“Aku sudah bilang jangan bergaul dengan mereka Kai? apa kamu tuli?!” teriaknya frustasi. Pasalnya, yang dipanggilnya Kai ini selalu tidak menuruti perkataannya.

“Sampah!” 

Hueningkai mendesis.

“Cukup! Bisa nggak kakak diem sekali aja. Bisa nggak kakak liat aku seneng sekali aja? Aku tau _we have feeling to each other, but Choi Soobin listen to me that's not an excuse. NOT AN EXCUSE!_ ” Hueningkai balas berteriak di depan air muka Soobin yang sudah memerah menahan amarah. Tangannya bergerak kasar ke arahnya, siap membanting tubuh ringkih Kai ke ranjang.

Hueningkai hanya pasrah. Tentu terkejut, walau ini tidak seberapa dari sikap Soobin yang terlampau kasar. Bahkan untuk dirinya. Orang yang dia cinta.

“ _Stop_ Soobin. _Don't dare you!_ ” Pekiknya lagi tatkala Soobin sudah tersenyum miring ke arah Hueningkai yang sayangnya telah mendorong Soobin jauh.

“ _I said stop. Won't you listen?! I'm tired_. Seberapa jauh lagi yang mau kamu lakuin, seberapa jauh lagi kamu mau lecehin adik kamu sendiri, Kak.” Matanya menatap Soobin nanar. Pandangannya tidak bisa dijelaskan namun satu yang pasti, ada setitik buliran air turun di wajahnya.

“Aku tau kita cuma saudara tiri. Tapi kalau papa tau, kita mati Kak. Mati!” Hueningkai melengos, melangkah menjauh dari kamar Soobin.

Ia lelah, ia benci dengan sifat terlalu posesif Choi Soobin. Tetapi disisi lain ia juga masih mencintai Choi Soobin-nya.

Dia terjebak.

* * *

Ini sudah beberapa hari Soobin tidak terlihat di rumah. Pikir Hueningkai, kegiatan kampus mungkin menjadi dalangnya, tetapi bukan itu kenyataannya. Terbukti saat Soobin pulang dengan keadaan yang mabuk, menyampirkan jaket kulitnya asal di bahu.

Beruntung ayah mereka tidak sedang berada di rumah, jadi, setidaknya Soobin terhindar dari masalah minum minuman keras ini.

"Jangan.." Hueningkai merintih. Selalu saja seperti ini, Soobin yang memang memiliki tabiat buruk ditambah dengan pengaruh alkoholnya bisa dibayangkan akan seperti apa. 

Tetapi, Soobin tetap tanpa ampun mengikat kedua tangan Hueningkai ke atas dengan tangannya. Jari dari tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya. 

"Kak.. _please_ ," Hueningkai membuang arah pandangnya, mulai menangisㅡhilang sudah titelnya sebagai anak geng yang terkenal kenakalannya. Jika dihadapkan dengan Soobin, Hueningkai akan lemah. 

Pemberontakannya di bawah tidak menghasilkan banyak. Terlebih saat kemeja tidurnya telah tersingkap sempurna. Dengan tangan Soobin yang lihai membuat Hueningkai melengkuh menyakitkan, Hueningkai telah kehilangan kepingan dirinya, sekali lagi.

* * *

Sekarang, Soobin tidak henti-hentinya menatap Hueningkai dengan pandangan aneh. Setelah gelagatnya yang kian canggung keluar dari kamar Mama (mamanya) dengan kertas yang ia sembunyikan, Hueningkai malah mengajak keluarganya makan bersama di luar. Hitung-hitung liburan kecil, katanya.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Soobin, Soobin mau apa?" Ini papa. 

Tetapi mendengarnya bertanya barusan, Soobin hanya menatap kilas lebih memilih makanan menjadi fokus. Mama tersenyum simpul, mengusap punggung tangan suaminya ituㅡayah Hueningkai. Maaf, katanya.

  
"Sebentar Kak, aku mau beli es krim dulu di sana," tunjuk Hueningkai saat ia dan Soobin terlebih dahulu ditinggal orang tuanya. Katanya _sih_ , biarin lah anak-anaknya ini jalan-jalan lebih lama. Anak muda.

Soobin hanya mengangguk membiarkan Hueningkai pergi menyebrangi jalan yang cukup ramai saat itu.

* * *

Menyesal. Soobin sungguh-sungguh menyesal ketika ia membiarkan Hueningkai-nya menyebrangi jalan yang cukup ramai waktu itu. Ia memang berhasil membeli es krimnya, tetapi ia juga harus membayarnya juga. Dengan nyawa.

Alat operasi menggema memenuhi ruangan putih-putih itu. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Persiapan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak Soobin, Kai sayang kakak." Ucap pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan senyum yang mengembang, sebelum melanjutkan kata yang lebih memilukan.

"Tapi kenapa Kak Soobin kasar terus ke aku? Bahkan melebihi posisimu sebagai kakakku." Ia mulai meringis menahan tangis. Tangan yang ia genggam pada jari-jemari Soobin mengerat. 

Sesungguhnya, ia telah mengemban begitu banyak kasih pedih yang kian menghantui hidup dan hati.

Dan sekarang, sekarang iniㅡdengan angin yang masuk seadanya lewat ventilasi ruang operasi. Hueningkai lagi-lagi merapal, "Semua telah aku buang jauh-jauh tentang segala hal menyedihkan kita, Kak. Tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum. Soobin tergugu, menggeleng pelan.

"Akhirnya, ini hadiahku.. hadiah terakhirku. Tolong, tolong diterima ya Kak. Kak Soobin," Hueningkai menunjuk tulang rusuk bagian bawahnya, hatinya, lalu tersenyum. 

Air mata lolos dari mata seorang Choi Soobin. Tidak.

"Akuㅡ" 

  
"Tolong kepada pasien untuk tetap tenang." Bahkan himbauan perawat pun tidak dihirau, Hueningkai tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya meski dengan ritme yang tidak karuan.

"ㅡaku, aku tau alasan Kakak akhir-akhir ini sering nyeri di perut. Aku tau, Kak, tau. Kakak sakit, ya 'kan? Itu akibat kakak yang nakal, makan sembarangan, alkohol juga." Ia terkekeh walau tidak tau atas dasar apa.

"Makanya jangan nakal _dong!_ Setelah ini, janji _deh_ ya sama aku. Janji buat jangan nakal lagi. Janji buat makan makanan yang sehat. Janji buat jaga hati aku yang _ini_ ," ia menunjuk lagi rusuk bagian bawahnya. Tempat dimana hati berada.

  
Sejatinya, setiap tangis yang menyudahi kalimat terakhir Hueningkai kala itu tidak akan berguna bagi seorang Choi Soobin. Ia, ia jauh lebih dari kata terlambat untuk menyesal.

Perlakuannya, tentang sikap dan cintanya pada seseorang bernama Huening Kai Kamal terasa seperti abu-abu di atas biru. Kelabu.

Dan dengan seiring suara bising ruang operasi dan langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa menggapai-gapai Soobin, badannya merosot. Kepalanya tidak lagi kuat untuk ditampung, maka dari itu ada lipatan dari tangannya yang membantu menyandarkan. Soobin tenggelam.

Sejatinya Soobin telah tenggelam. Tenggelam pada penyesalan dan pendosaan.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Choi Soobin!"_


End file.
